Electrical actuator systems may be used to control various aircraft systems. Unfortunately, a wiring harness and connecting wires between a controller and a feedback sensor in electrical actuator systems may corrode and/or degrade, leading to a wiring harness failure and resulting in a force error between a desired force and an applied force. For example, aircraft brake control systems receive input signal(s) indicating, for example the desired actuator braking force or the desired rate of deceleration and transmit an output signal to an electric brake actuator (EBA) (an exemplary electromechanical actuator (EMA) in an electrical actuator system). The output signal may direct a brake actuator to exert a braking force on a brake stack. The aircraft brake control system may have a sensor that monitors the braking force exerted on the brake stack. An electric brake actuation controller (EBAC) may modulate the output signal to match the applied braking force to a desired braking force. However, the wiring harness and connecting wires between the electric brake actuation controller (EBAC) and the load cell may corrode and/or degrade, leading to a “load cell wiring harness failure.” Thus, the currents, voltages, and/or signals from the load cell may be degraded. This corrosion and/or degradation may lead to a decreased or zero force measurement from the load cell. As the force is closed-loop controlled using the force measurement, a decreased or zero force measurement leads to the application of an increase in commanded brake force, such that the electric brake actuation controller may provide an output signal directing the electric brake actuator (EBA) to exert a force greater than would have been desired had the load cell been functioning properly. Thus, there may be a force error between the desired braking force and the applied braking force, resulting in generating a damaging braking force to the brake stack and causing potential mechanical damage to the brake stack, such as brake rotor lug failures as well as potential brake system overheating.